El amor del cantante
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: el amor puede pegar muy fuerte para algunas personas y para este cantante lo fue


**Hi… como están… espero que bien… Etto… Aquí dejo un pequeño One-Shot… e.e Espero que sea de su agrado, bueno… No digo nada más y aquí dejo el fanfic…**

**Aclaración****:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

**Resumen:** Un cantante de moda que se enamoro sin darse cuenta…

By: A todos mis amigos, que son muy pocos… y para todos que lo leerán…

* * *

***El Amor del Cantante…***

Cupido, ¿Por qué tubo que existir? Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, quien a pesar de todo nunca tuvo un verdadero amor, todas buscan estar conmigo, me consideran como uno de los chicos mas lindos de Japón o uno de los mas lindos de todo el mundo, todas buscan algo mas, nunca una mujer se me ha acercado buscando mi amistad, solo se acercaron para estar en mi cama, pero es así con cualquier famoso mas si es tan guapo como lo soy, esto ayuda, pero lo que buscan son los billetes verdes, debes ser millonario y popular, hoy estoy en Osaka, nos toca un concierto en este lugar, aun es temprano pero se escuchan los gritos de las chicas, hay miles… Ahora tengo una entrevista en vivo antes de mi Show…

-Bueno, hoy tenemos con nosotros al vocalista de la banda del momento, aquí nos encontramos con el bombón de Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

-Muchas gracias…-dijo él.

-Ikuto, cuéntanos de la presentación de hoy…

-Bueno, hoy tengo el gusto de estar en este lugar tan lindo, desde hace tiempo quise volver a Osaka y sin dudarlo lo puse como que debía presentarme aquí, no importaba nada, solo quería tocar una vez más en este hermoso lugar…

-Todas queremos saberlo… ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

-Si… Hay una razón.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Nos la puedes contar?-curiosa…

-Es que la última vez que vine a Osaka, me enamore-dijo sincero…

-¿Cómo?-dijeron todos…

-Si… me enamore y ni siquiera se su nombre…-dijo sincero-Creo que sería imposible que ella creyera mis palabras, pero sucedió…

-Y de seguro que ella esta escuchándote en estos momentos… ¿Nos puedes contar lo que te atrajo de ella?

Ikuto no pensó mucho y después de sonreír comenzó a hablar:

-Puede ser que nunca viví un amor, pero si me enamore, sé que es imposible después de todos los comentarios que hay sobre mí, es imposible que alguien me crea que yo pueda amarle, ella me tiene en un mundo aparte, soy solo el cantante que está de moda que ella tal vez en este momento está escuchando, el que quizás con una canción logro enamorarle, pero me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta, una noche mientras cantaba y sonaba la orquesta, en sus ojos vi algo tan diferente, cante como nunca, solo como si estuvieras solo ella, para esa mujer, cuando termino el show la quise hablar pero la perdí entre todo la gente, muchas se me acercaban, pero ella no, vio que estaba allí y aun así siguió su camino… Era una chica de no más de veinte años, peli rosa, su piel tan blanca, parecía tan suave y sus irresistibles labios tan rojos, es la dueña de unos ojos que opacan al sol y son capaces de dar luz propia, dio luz a mi vida desde lejos y no sé en donde está en este momento, mi gatita, esa pequeña me está volviendo loco, es el centro de mi universo y aun así no se cómo encontrarla, desde ese día la veo en cada concierto, ella no sabe que se robo el amor del cantante, cambio mi vida porque ella me falta, no puedo seguir adelante, esa niña no se imagina que sueño con ella, sigo amándola en silencio…

Esas fueron las palabras que dijo él, todas estaban con la boca abierta, ¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto enamorado? Desde ese mismo instante todos los medios de comunicación comenzaron a difundir la información, mientras que sus fans lloraban mares de lágrimas y odiaban a la suertuda que se había robado el corazón del joven de 22 años, los medios no se quedaron allí, buscaron las grabaciones del último concierto en Osaka, era una bomba que estallo, ahora querían saber de quien hablaba el peli azul.

-Esto fue una bomba Ikuto, hasta me están comentando que todos se sorprendieron con tal confesión, están buscando a la chica en videos y todo eso, todos quieren dar con ella…

-Eso sería algo vergonzoso para ella, no creo que le agrade la idea…

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Es lo que creo, no la vi como a una chica que le gusten las cámaras y eso-dijo sonriendo- pero espero algún día encontrarle….

**Continuara…**

* * *

¿y bien? ¿les gusto o no? jeje espero que si, bueno no dire mucho, nos vemos hasta la proxima!

Bye n.n


End file.
